Robert Englund
Robert Englund (1947 - ) Film Deaths *''Eaten Alive (Death Trap; Horror Hotel; Starlight Slaughter)'' (1977) [Buck]: Eaten by the giant alligator after Neville Brand pushes him into the swamp. *''Dead & Buried (1981)'' [Harry]: Appears as one of Jack Albertson's zombies, having been killed (by unspecified circumstances) and brought back to life some time before the story begins. *''A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984)'' [Freddy Krueger]: Burned to death (off-screen) by a lynch mob years before the story begins; he returns as a spirit that exists in the world of dreams. *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge ''(1985) [Freddy Kruger]: After entering the real world, melts when Kim Myers overcomes her fear of him. He however returns to life at the end of the film without explanation. *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987) '[Freddy Kruger]: Explodes into light after the bones of his human body is destroyed via holy water by Craig Wasson. The ending implies he might be alive as the light in a doll house turn on. NOTE: He returns in the sequel. *A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master (1988)' [''Freddy Krueger]: Dies when the souls of his victims burst out of his body by Lisa Wilcox leaving his body an empty husk. Note: The character returns for the sequel. *''The Phantom of the Opera'' (1989) [Eric Destler/The Phantom]: Burned to death/impaled when Jill Schoelen shoves a spiked lit candleholder onto him. He later returns from the dead and is stabbed to death by Jill after she unmasks him (he dies after Jill destroys his original music sheets and drops them into the sewers, although it's revealed he may return from the dead as a copy of his music still remains). *''The Adventures of Ford Fairlane (1990)'' [Smiley]: Shot in the head in an alley by Andrew Dice Clay, after Andrew challenges Robert to put down his gun and fight him man-to-man. *''Freddy's Dead: The Final Nighmare ''(1991) [Freddy Kreuger]:Dies when he is pulled into the real world and has a pipe bomb stabbed into his chest by his daughter (Lisa Zane ) causing him to explode and the dream demons to leave his body. *''Tobe Hooper's Night Terrors (Nightmare)'' (1993) [Marquis de Sade/Paul Chevaller]: Playing a dual role, "Paul" bleeds to death after a mystical set of scales is used against him. *''Wes Craven's New Nightmare (1994) ''[Freddy Krueger]: Dies when he is trapped within a furnace and it's turned on, burning him. *''The Mangler'' (1995) [Bill Gartley]: Crushed to death by the possessed industrial laundry machine when Ted Levine. *''Starquest II'' (1996) [Father O'Neill]: Shot by one of the aliens; he dies while talking to Adam Baldwin *''Urban Legend (Mixed Culture)'' (1998) [Professor William Wexler]: Stabbed to death (off-screen) by Rebecca Gayheart; his body is shown afterwards when Alicia Witt and Rebecca discover him in the trunk of Jared Leto's car. *''Python'' (2000) [Dr. Anton Rudolph]: Killed in an explosion. *''2001 Maniacs (2005)'' [Mayor Buckman]: Plays a ghost who was killed by Union soldiers during the Civil War (as were the rest of the ghostly townspeople). *''Hatchet (2006)'' [Sampson]: Disemboweled (off-screen) by Kane Hodder in the swamp; his body is shown afterwards when his son (Joshua Leonard) discovers him. *''Heartstopper'' (2006) [Sheriff Berger]: Killed by James Binkley in the morgue. His body is shown afterwards when Meredith Henderson and Nathan Stephenson discover him. *''Inkubus'' (2011) [Inkubus]: Shot to death by Joey Fatone; Robert then explodes into dust. *''Sanitarium'' (2013) [Sam]: Falls to his death after John Glover lets go of him, as Robert was trying to reach for the keys he dropped on a high banner. *''Fear Clinic'' (2014/15) [Dr. Andover]: Presumably dies towards the end of the movie, after being possessed by the creature. *''The Funhouse Massacre'' (2015) [Warden Kane]: Throat slit a necklace by Candice De Visser while disguising herself as a reporter. *''Nightworld'' (2017) [Jacob]: Killed (off-screen) when he is taken away by demonic spirits. We only hear his screams in a far distance. TV Deaths *''V: The Betrayal (1985)'' [Willie the Visitor]: Shot with a laser, but is later brought back to life by Jennifer Cooke. *''MacGyver: Flame's End (1986)'' [Tim Wexler]: Shot by Conlan Carter after he prevents Conlan from killing Richard Dean Anderson and Tannis G. Montgomery; he dies after Richard prevents the meltdown that Conlan accidentally triggered. *''Freddy's Nightmares: No More Mr. Nice Guy'' (1988) [Freddy Krueger]: Burned to death by a lynch mob, in a flashback to his death. *''Nightmare Cafe'' (1992 TV series) [Blackie]: Plays a ghost who operates the afterlife café. *''Sliders: State of the A.R.T (1996)'' [Dr. James Aldohn]: Playing an android, he is destroyed after being shot by a robot. *''Charmed: Size Matters (2001)'' [Gammill]: Vanquished with a magic spell by Holly Marie Combs, Rose McGowan, and Alyssa Milano shortly after being Shrinked with his Wand. *''Justice League: Paradise Lost (2002; animated)'' [Felix Faust]: Dies from aging then turns into dust, then are suck into the pit. He his soul returns in Justice League: Unlimited: The Balance. *''Black Swarm'' (2007 TV Movie) [Eli Giles]: Shot in the back by Jayne Heitmeyer's men while trying to escape with Sebastian Roberts, Sarah Allen and Rebecca Windheim. *''Regular Show: Camping Can Be Cool'' (2011; animated) [Stagman]: Hit by a car driven by the park ranger (William Salyers). *''Lake Placid vs. Anaconda (2015)'' [Jim Bickerman]: Possibly dies of blood loss (off-screen) towards the end of the movie, after being attacked by a crocodile after he falls a boat. *''Regular Show: A Regular Epic Final Battle (2017; animated)'' [Anti-Pops]: Incinerated by a star along with Pops (Sam Marin). Gallery Defeat.png|Robert Englund's animated death in Regular Show: A Regular Epic Final Battle 33-001.jpg|Robert Englund (right) in ''Sliders: State of the A.R.T. '' s Category:1947 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Swedish actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by disembowelment Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by vanquish Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by lynch mob Category:Deaths in Charmed Category:Charmed cast members Category:Bones Cast Members Category:Horror Stars Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Masters of Horror cast members Category:Batman cast members Category:DC Cast Members Category:DC Stars Category:Justice League Cast Members Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Marvel Cast Members Category:Friday the 13th Cast Members Category:People who died in a Nightmare on Elm Street film Category:People who died in a Friday the 13th film or TV series Category:Hulk Cast Members Category:Mortal Kombat video game cast members Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:V cast members